This invention relates to new and useful improvements in articles of furniture, and, more particularly, to a step stool that is freely movable and is stable when used as a seat or as steps to reach articles not accessable to a person from the floor.
The present invention provides a step stool that permits the user freedom to lean against the hand rail provided and not have the fear that the step stool will tip over. When using a step stool many people wish to have the security of being able to lean against the hand rail while reaching for something or doing some task as washing ceilings, walls, painting, cleaning light fixtures, replacing burned out light bulbs, taking down curtains and drapes for cleaning and many other uses too numerous to mention. The present invention provides this protection.